jika
by saerusa
Summary: karena cinta, deritanya tiada akhir dan karena cinta, prahara rumah tangga terjadi :"). semi-plotless. {project 3/9}


**jika**

**Knb (c) mas fujimaki tadatoshi**

**Sajak aku Rapopo milik Darwis Tere Liye.**

Indonesia! AU

catatan: kalau nikah di indonesia mah gada marga-margaan kan yeh

**NISTA!AKASHI**

**45% akamayu 30% akafuri 25% akakuro**

**SEGALA KEANEHAN TOLONG DIIYAIN AJA YAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Karena cinta, aku numut sama dia~_

Mayuzumi Chihiro, istri ketiga Jenderal Besar Akashi Seijuurou, 27, pengakuan paling menyedihkan era 2014-2019.

.

Akashi berdiri dengan segala keabsolutan yang ia miliki, menghadap jendela rumahnya (yang 11-12 dengan Buckingham Palace). Di belakang punggungnya, ada seseorang tersedu-sedan di kursi kayu berlapis emas. Atmosfir yang melingkupi keduanya berbanding terbalik dengan silau perabotan intan permata milik Akashi.

"Aku minta cerai," Mayuzumi berusaha tegar diantara isakan tangis yang ditahan-tahan, "Kupikir, aku tak pantas lagi mendampingi Jenderal Besar sepertimu,"

Di usia yang terbilang muda, 24, Akashi Seijuurou berhasil menjadi Jenderal Besar Angkatan Militer (kepala angkatan udara, angkatan darat, angkatan laut dan angkatan ghaib) disegani, ditakuti lagi dihormati oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat—bahkan Presiden Shirogane Kouzo pun tunduk dan patuh terhadap Akashi.

"Kanda Seijuurou, jawab aku...!"

Mayuzumi tak kuasa menatap suaminya. Umur pernikahannya baru dua semester, dan Mayuzumi sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. Pigura besar pernikahannya ada di deret ketiga dengan ukuran 10mx10m—yang paling kecil diantara pigura-pigura pernikahan Akashi dengan istri yang lain.

"Mungkin aku tak seksi lagi, aku tahu," Mayuzumi tersenyum pedih, mengingat usianya lebih tua tiga tahun dari Akashi, "Mungkin juga karena aku lebih tinggi, dan kau lebih suka istri yang mungil,"

Akashi mendelik keji. "Kamu bisa menghinaku karena tinggiku. Ketahuilah, baik pria dan wanita selalu memujaku, Chihiro,"

Mayuzumi tak kuasa menahan sungai yang mendadak membludak membanjiri pipinya tanpa suara,

"Aku lelah dengan sikapmu. Aku tak pernah bahagia bersamamu kecuali saat kamu berjanji membahagiakanku dan memberiku seperangkat perhiasan dengan swarovski,"—_meskipun perhiasanku yang paling sederhana jika dibandingkan isti-istri yang lain._

Tak ada jawaban. Mayuzumi semakin terhanyut oleh kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Mayuzumi bangkit dari kursi dan mencengkram jas mahal Akashi yang harganya bisa memberi makan fakir miskin selama setahun penuh.

"Lap wajahmu pakai scarf burberry-ku," Mayuzumi menerima scarf mahal yang diangsurkan Akashi dan sengaja menyusut ingus disana—supaya Akashi tahu betapa dunia itu kejam.

"Aku tahu aku hanyalah alat yang kau gunakan untuk mencapai kemenangan yang kau inginkan..."

Mayuzumi; penulis _light novel_ terkenal & editor tetap di portal berita online terpopuler. Akashi memanfaatkan istrinya bagaikan robot, mempropagandakan partai Akashi untuk pemilu mendatang di banyak website.

Awalnya Mayuzumi numut pada Akashi karena cinta, tapi lambat laun, Akashi semakin memaksa dan tak pernah puas.

Selain itu, Akashi mempekerjakan Mayuzumi secara paksa—menerbitkan light novel tentang sejarah dan sepak terjang Akashi dalam dunia perpolitikan tanpa kenal waktu.

Dan disini, Mayuzumi mencapai titik batas kesabarannya sebagai manusia.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan apa kata Tetsuya—"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, Chihiro,"

"Harusnya dari dulu aku mengikuti jejak Tetsuya, menikahi pemuda yang sederhana dan baik hati, bukan kamu yang kaya raya tapi jahat hati!" Seketika, luka Akashi yang belum sembuh diguyur seember air garam oleh Mayuzumi.

Adegan klimaks Akashi dan Mayuzumi dihentikan karena pintu kayu jati terbuka oleh Furihata Kouki, istri termuda Akashi.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Teh Mayuyu, kenapa? Ada apa Kang Seijuurou?" Furihata muncul dengan wajah polos.

"Chihiro meminta cerai dariku, Kouki,"

"Ah kalau begitu, kebetulan," Furihata merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya,

"Aku pun ingin minta talak pada Kang Seijuurou,"

Dunia Akashi gonjang-ganjing.

.

Menikah itu memang membawa berkah tapi lain ceritanya dengan kisah seorang jenderal dan dua istrinya yang tersisa. Karena istri pertama berani mengeluarkan diri dari jeratan sang Kaisar tampan tak terkalahkan.

Kuroko _pernah cinta_. Mayuzumi _sangat cinta_ dan Furihata _antara cinta dan takut_.

.

Karena Pemilu, Akashi gelap mata dan mengabaikan kebahagiaan para istrinya. Akashi selalu pulang. Akashi konsisten dengan target memenangkan 70% suara.

Prahara rumah tangga dimulai ketika elektabilitas partai yang diusung Akashi mengalami penurunan yang sangat tajam.

(karena Kuroko menulis artikel tentang pemaksaan Mayuzumi menjadi alat promosi Akashi secara paksa. Emansipasi istri muda harus ditegakkan—begitu tajuk utama di koran lokal seminggu ini)

.

(kronologi kehidupan Akashi)

.

"_Kalau kamu tak bisa menjadi nomor satu, untuk apa kau hidup jadi Anakku?"_

Bapaknya Akashi, kejam tak terkalahkan. Pemaksa, dan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Akashi tertekan.

"_Untuk apa hidup kalau kau tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik?"_

Si Bapak berhasil menciptakan black hole dalam hati Akashi sekaligus membangkitkan jiwa yang lain dalam diri anaknya.

.

Akashi menikah dengan Kuroko karena cinta.

Lalu Kuroko tak nyaman dengan segala bentuk keposesifan yang mengekang, Furihata datang ke kehidupan mereka, Kuroko tak mengapa dimadu.

Lalu isu Akashi mengalirkan dana ke sejumlah perempuan cantik membuat Kuroko gerah dan cerai.

Furihata sendirian.

Akashi bertemu Mayuzumi yang sangat mirip dengan Kuroko dan Furihata pun tak mengapa.

Sejak saat itu Akashi mendapat julukan 'Eyang Makmur'.

.

"_Aa Seijuurou?"_

"_Kita hanya akan berbelanja ke supermarket kenapa Aa lama sekali?"_

"_Aku hanya bingung Tetsuya, harus pakai jas yang mana karena rasanya tidak ada yang sederhana untuk dipakai ke supermarket,"_

.

_Halo, Kanda Seijuurou._

_Ada apa, Chihiro?_

_Kakanda, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tanpamu aku tak bisa hidup, Seijuurou-kun._

_OK, Thanks infonya Gan!_

.

_Huhu, Kang Seijuurou, aku sedih_

_Kenapa?_

_Chihuahua yang aku pelihara mati karena mutiara yang Akang belikan kecampur sama makanan cihuahua_

_Yaudah gausah nangis, nanti kita beli pesawat aja, oke?_

_Kang—_

.

Menikah itu memang membawa kebahagiaan tapi lain ceritanya kalau istri tengah dikatai "_New Prototype_", istri tua dikatai "_Old Prototype_" dan istri muda dikatai "_Chihuahua_".

.

Menikah itu berarti kewajiban istri hak suami dan kewajiban suami hak istri. Sayangnya, Akashi menafkahkan harta, bukan cinta.

.

"Jadi dokter, saya terkena penyakit apa?"

Mayuzumi mendatangi salah satu rumah sakit terkenal. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya jadi lemah terserang badai dan cuaca panas. Bawaannya ingin muntah-muntah dan terus menangis. Apakah ini efek galau?

"_La douleur exquise_," sang Dokter memperbaiki kacamatanya, "Anda terserang penyakit itu,"

Dokter dengan tanda pengenal—Midorima Shintarou—pun berdeham.

"Perihnya hati yang terkilir akibat menginginkan perhatian dari seseorang yang takkan pernah bisa digapai,"

"Lalu obatnya?"

"Saya sarankan, Anda berhenti menggapai orang tersebut dan cobalah membuka mata untuk sekeliling Anda. Sadarilah, semenyedihkannya diri Anda, pasti ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan Anda,"

Mayuzumi pun terhenyak mendengar petuah sang Dokter.

(ini dokter apaan ya... Mayuzumi membatin)

.

Pernikahan dengan Kuroko adalah yang termewah. Suvenir untuk 5.000 undangan; iPad 32GB. Daging unta impor langsung dari Arab. Pestanya tujuh hari tujuh malam. Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi menangis intan saat mendapat undangan pernikahan. Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari datang (karena takut) di kertas undangannya ada tandatangan Akashi plus lambang gunting rumput yang besar.

Pernikahan dengan Furihata, Akashi memilih iPhone 5 untuk 5.000 undangan. Daging sapi impor langsung dari Eropa. Pestanya meriah dan megah. Kise Ryouta menangis (permata) saat tahu dirinya ditunjuk menjadi pembawa acara. Kise menangis (sedih) melihat sang mempelai keringat dingin.

Pernikahan dengan Mayuzumi, Akashi memilih iPod 32 GB untuk 5.000 undangan. Daging domba impor Swiss dan dibakar ala Akashi Family. Pestanya hanya berlangsung tiga hari tiga malam. Hayama Koutarou, Reo Mibuchi dan Eikichi Nebuya menangis mutiara begitu ditunjuk menjadi _wedding organizer_ plus tipnya yang cukup untuk membeli dua hektar sawah.

Untuk makanannya, Akashi mengirikan pasukan FBI agar sapi, unta dan domba yang dikirimkan dari negara bersangkutan tidak terluka. Dan untuk penyembelihannya dilakukan oleh agen intelijen dengan sinar laser agar hewan tidak merasakan sakitnya saat disembelih.

Begitulah.

.

"Jelaskan," mata Akashi menyala di tengah kegelapan malam purnama,

"Kenapa kau memilih meninggalkan aku,"

"6000 suara lebih masuk mendukungmu di_polling online_ capres. Dan aku hanya setengahnya darimu. Aku ingin menciptakan negara sejahtera dan bahagia. Bukan negara diktator yang mistis sepertimu, Akashi-kun,"

_Bukan lagi Seijuurou, tapi Akashi-kun._

"Kau berani menantangku, Tetsuya?"

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkan Akashi-kun dalam Pemilu di bulan April mendatang! Akashi-kun mau menggunakan kekuatan jin ifrit pun silakan! Aku takkan menyerah karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku!"

(sesungguhnya ini adalah sekedar kamuflase dari alasan Kuroko; lelah dengan Akashi)

Dan pagi harinya, Akashi menemukan surat cerai yang sudah dibubuhi tandatangan dan berarti dia bukan siapa-siapa Kuroko lagi. Lengkap dengan segala perhiasan bersertifikat yang pernah Akashi belikan untuk Kuroko.

Ada semangkuk mie baso di dapur.

Dan lusanya, Akashi menerima undangan pernikahan dengan kaligrafi indah, _Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Dan Minggu depannya, Akashi membaca berita bahwa pasangan Kagami dan Kuroko berhasil maju mengusung partai 'Macan Berbayang' dan nyaris menggoyahkan kursi 'Akashi Kedaulatan'.

.

Ketua KPK—Imayoshi Shouchi—beserta Kapolri, yang dipimpin Aomine Daiki, berspekulasi adanya korupsi dan penggelapan uang dilakukan oleh Akashi. Sekaya apa Akashi sampai suvenir pernikahan macam iPad, iPhone, iPod bagai bacang, dan surabi yang dibagikan gratis?

Namun apa daya, dari hasil laporan yang mereka audit, Akashi ternyata merajai bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjalin hubungan lebih dari kata akrab (teman tapi mesra _but its still onesided relationship_) dengan raja minyak Arab Saudi di berbagai belahan benua. Dengan ini, isu penggelapan dan pencucian uang takkan berani mencemari nama Akashi lagi.

.

"Aku pun ingin minta cerai dari Kang Seijuurou," Furihata mengatakannya dengan ringan.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kouki,"

"Kupikir untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan ini, Kang," sendu di wajah Kouki begitu kelabu, "Aku tak bahagia bersama Akang,"

Akashi tak dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara karena memperhatikan ekspresi Furihata yang bagaikan chihuahua yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas menuju dunia indah.

Furihata takkan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia selama ini merasa Akashi terlalu berlebihan. Furihata juga takkan bilang kalau ia anti dengan hedonisme. Furihata juga takkan bilang kalau ia tak pernah bisa menciptakan keluarga berencana dan bahagia bila ia terus bersama Akashi.

"Selamat tinggal, Teh Mayuyu dan Kang Sei,"

"Kouki jangan dulu pergi, Teh Mayuyu nanti sama siapa kalau lagi sedih—"

"Teh, ikutlah bersama Kouki. Kita cari kehidupan yang lebih baik,"

"Tapi—" _Aku masih cinta pada Kakanda Seijuurou, Kouki._

"Kouki pamit dulu,"

"Oh iya ini untuk Teh Mayuyu," Furihata menyodorkan sekotak brownies dengan krim moka, "Semoga dengan kafein mata Teteh jadi terbuka dan menyadari bahwa keputusan saya tidaklah salah,"

Akashi menatap hampa pada sekotak martabak kacang—pesan yang Furihata tinggalkan—diatas meja.

.

Semua karena api cemburu yang berkobar diantara Mayuzumi, Akashi dan Furihata. Saat itu Furihata sedang minum teh _darjeeling_ di pekarangan Istana (rumah Akashi).

"Kang, masuk ke dalam saja yuk," Furihata yang kurang suka dengan aliran hedonisme mencoba mencolek hati Akashi, "Di dalam saja, takutnya nanti kehujanan,"

"Nanti aku akan bilang pada langit supaya jangan turunkan hujan,"

"Nanti kepanasan,"

"Aku perintahkan pada awan supaya menghalangi sinar matahari,"

"Nanti ada angin badai,"

"Aku akan memberi mandat pada angin supaya bertiup lembut hanya kepadamu,"

"Nanti ada gempa,"

"Kuperintahkan pada bumi agar jangan coba-coba bergerak sebelum acara minum teh kita selesai,"

"Nanti ada kebakaran,"

"Kuberi intruksi agar api berubah jadi dingin dan takkan pernah melukaimu,"

Furihata akhirnya mingkem.

Akashi, _the last avatar of absolute bender._

Dan Mayuzumi hanya bisa gigit jari dari balik semak-semak melihat mereka berdua.

.

Furihata bisa bersabar dengan perlakuan kasih sayang berlimpah dari Akashi terhadap Kuroko.

.

Karena Mayuzumi begitu jatuh hati, ia cemburu melihat semua istri pernah disayang sedangkan ia disini harus terus mempromosikan Akashi sebagi capres independen pagi siang malam.

.

Akashi bertemu dengan Kuroko saat duduk di bangku SMP. Kala itu Akashi masih pyuah masih hnggg dan masih ngggh. Akashi terpesona oleh keajaiban Kuroko yang bagaikan lampu kedap-kedip—kadang muncul kadang hilang.

.

Akashi bertemu dengan Mayuzumi saat duduk di bangku SMA. Kala itu Mayuzumi sibuk di perpustakaan rak aljabar mencari _light novel_. Mayuzumi frustasi menghadapi UN dan Akashi mencari orang yang tepat untuk menjadi anggota ke-lima di tim basket.

.

Dan Akashi bertemu Furihata di kejuaraan balap liar. Akashi hanya tak percaya, ada orang yang berani menantangnya dengan terang-terangan tapi gemetaran. Saat balapan liar, Akashi mengadakan antrian pembagian tandatangan gratis. Antrian nomor 1997, Akashi beradu pandang dengan Furihata.

.

Mayuzumi tahu ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Hidup hanya sekali dan dia harus bahagia berkali-kali.

.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Akashi memberikan kesempatan pada Mayuzumi.

"Dua kata saja."

Mayuzumi memandang suaminya dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Jangan mempermainkanku,"

.

Mayuzumi pergi melepas segala kemewahan yang pernah Akashi berikan dan keluar dari Istana Negara naik sepatu roda. Sesungguhnya dari balkon lantai dua sampai ke halaman depan membutuhkan waktu 20 menit jika menggunakan kendaraan roda dua.

_Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kamu belajar mencintai orang lain sama seperti kamu mencintai dirimu sendiri._

.

"Okay, pasien selanjutnya—"

Midorima melotot dalam hati. Kenapa bisa ada Jenderal Absolut datang ke rumah sakit? Bukannya penyakit pun tunduk kepadanya? Takut untuk menghampirinya?

"Ah Akashi. Apa keluhanmu?" Midorima berusaha supaya tidak terlalu jutek di hadapan Akashi. Masalahnya kalau jutek, Midorima takut diserang oleh sekumpulan makhluk metafisika.

"Sakitnya memori dan kenangan cinta yang terus menghantui,"

Midorima tahu ini bukan Akashi Seijuurou tapi ini _Akashi Seijuurou_.

"Ah, kau terkena _athazagoraphobia_," Midorima berusaha bersikap seprofesional mungkin di hadapan pejabat tinggi negara.

"Jelaskan," Akashi memberi perintah wajib ditaati.

"Ketakutan melupakan, dilupakan, diabaikan, atau tergantikan—" sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi menyela.

"Jadi dokter jangan sok tau ya," Akashi menggebrak meja dengan senyum mengerikan. "Aku tak takut oleh hal-hal menyedihkan seperti itu!"

"Jadi pasien juga jangan belagu," Midorima menggebrak tak kalah keras dengan tatapan membara. "Ini sudah membuktikan bahwa kau memiliki ketakutan akan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti itu!"

"Ngajak berantem," Akashi merogoh revolver dari sakunya. "_Okay, let me shoot you Shintarou_!"

"Boleh kalau minta diladenin," Midorima mengeluarkan senapan dari laci meja kerjanya. "_Let me chop you, Akashi_!"

"Yang cerai dari tiga orang memang beda," Midorima membuka suara sebelum mengarahkan AK-47 ke arah Akashi. Jarinya siap menarik pelatuk dan menghantarkan peluru berkekuatan naga hijau. "Kelihatan mengkhawatirkan,"

Akashi terhenyak dan menurunkan revolvernya.

"Shintarou—"

"Oke, oke, aku sudah membaca riwayat kalau Bapakmu galak sekali sama kamu. Aku tahu Bapakmu judes dan karena itu semua kamu jadi begini. Kupikir hal yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan adalah tinggal bersama orang yang kamu cintai dan balik mencintaimu,"

"Shintarou,"

"Oh iya kamu baru cerai ya, kasihan,"

"Shintarou!"

"Akashi dengarkan aku sekali saja. Kalau harga dirimu kelewat mahal untuk minta maaf, kenapa kau tidak coba memaafkan dirimu sendiri? Betapa banyak orang-orang kehilangan pegangan karena mereka tidak sadar bahwa tangan merekalah yang berbuat kerusakan. Mungkin ini pelajaran dari Tuhan supaya kamu banyak belajar dan kembali ke jalan yang benar,"

Akashi diam dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Ini kartu kreditku kamu bisa gunakan sesukamu,"

"Tak perlu. Aku juga punya uang, Akashi,"

Akashi tanpa pamit keluar dari ruangan Midorima.

"Tunggu, revolver lapis platinamu ketinggalan!"

"Buat Takao aja, tunaganmu, bukan," Akashi menatap hampa tak tentu arah, "Dia suka koleksi revolver,"

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Kebetulan anak buahku yang namanya casper ngasih tahu,"

"Hari ini _lucky item_-mu amplop cerai istri-istrimu. Coba cek salah satu amplop itu!"

Lalu punggung Akashi menghilang sekejap dari pandangan Midorima karena Akashi punya kekuatan teleportasi saat dia merasa sedih tapi _sedih_.

.

Akashi menatap perpustakaan rumah, tak ada Kuroko atau Mayuzumi lagi.

.

Akashi ke dapur, tak ada Furihata dengan masakannya yang lezat.

.

Akashi di rumah sendirian, terlalu besar sampai-sampai telinganya tberdengung terus-menerus.

.

Akashi membuka brangkas dengan gembok lima lapis. Isinya surat cerai dari ketiga istrinya. Lalu, Akashi menemukan secarik kertas yang tertumpuk dibawah map-map pengadilan negeri setempat.

Akashi membacanya dan itu sebuah puisi.

.

_"Aku Rapopo"_

_Terimakasih sudah menyakitiku_

_Apapun yang tidak mampu menumbangkan_

_Justru akan membuatku berdiri semakin tegak_

_._

_Terimakasih sudah melupakanku_

_Apapun yang tidak mampu menghapus_

_Justru akan membuatku semakin diingat_

_._

_Terimakasih sudah meninggalkanku_

_Apapun yang tidak mampu membuat sendirian_

_Justru akan membuatku semakin ramai_

_._

_Terimakasih sudah merendahkanku_

_Apapun yang tidak mampu membenamkan_

_Justru akan membuatku semakin berharga_

_Wes Tak Kandani_

_Aku Rapopo._

(Ada tandatangan Kuroko, Mayuzumi dan Furihata plus stempel dari keluarga masing-masing bermeterai lengkap dengan perangko dan ditulis menggunakan pena anti air)

.

Yang mana yang paling merasa sakit?

Yang ditinggalkan atau yang meninggalkan?

.

Desember, Akashi bersantai diatas sofa impor instan dari Italia. Akashi meneguk Dom Perignon edisi platina yang hanya diproduksi sepuluh botol per tahun. Sudah empat botol habis.

Akashi menatap cincin kawin yang terpasang di jari manis, ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Opal, safir dan swarovski.

Tiga potret wajah lucu menghiasi pelupuk mata sang Kaisar.

Akashi merindukan sosok Kuroko dan Furihata yang biasanya sibuk di dapur, mencoba berbagai resep masakan. Dan Mayuzumi yang membaca banyak referensi di perpustakaan dan menulis novel. Kuroko dan Furihata yang ngebaso dan Mayuzumi yang mengangkat jemuran di halaman.

Akashi rindu.

Uang bisa membeli kasur mewah bukan tidur. Membeli komputer, bukan otak. Membeli obat, bukan kesehatan. Makanan, bukan kepuasan. Dandanan, bukan kecantikan. Hiburan, bukan kebahagiaan. Kenalan, bukan teman. Kepatuhan, bukan kesetiaan. Dan membeli wanita, bukan cinta.

Akashi belajar semuanya setelah mendapat kabar bahwa ketiga mantan istrinya berbahagia dengan jalan kehidupan yang mereka ambil.

Apa gunanya ia terpilih menjadi Jenderal lagi? Uang mengalir dari shower, bath tube, mengucur seperti air terjun...

Kandidat yang terpilih menjadi Presiden adalah pasangan Imayoshi Shouichi dan Alexandra Garcia, Akashi sudah kehilangan minat menduduki posisi nomor wahid di negeri ini.

Kalau ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai?

"Tetsuya, Kouki, Chihiro... kembalilah... _come to Papa_..."

"Sekarang aku tahu pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Kouki," tentang martabak kacang. Martabak itu enak tapi ada kacangnya. Kode yang dimaksud adalah: bolehlah martabak dikacangin asal Akang tak kacangin aku.

"Pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Tetsuya," mie baso asam bercuka. Baso itu gurih tapi kuahnya terlalu banyak cuka: karena Tetsuya tak cuka aku. Lebih banyak asam karena tangisan ketimbang gurih karena kebahagiaan.

"Dan pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Chihiro," jemuran baju yang belum diangkat: boleh baju digantung dan dijemur sampai kering asal bukan hatiku yang digantung dan dijemur sampai kering.

Akashi memejamkan mata.

"Sesungguhnya melupakan kalian tak semudah aku membeli apartemen dan _limousine_..."

.

**End.**

maaf kebiasaan buruk saya ngetik setengah sadar aduh maaf ngantuk banget maaf buat typo segala macem yah... pokoknya kalo ada yang aneh iyain aja, kalo ada yang bingung punten kasih tau nuhun sadayana o/ punten pisan :")


End file.
